Dumbledore's Army, Still Recruiting
by Catman99
Summary: My version of what happened at Hogwarts during the year Voldemort was in control of the Ministry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The hands on the clock over the arch at Platform 9 ¾ slowly made its way to ten to nine. Neville's eyes wandered around the platform and the scarlet engine with steam pouring from it. Small children ran around their weary parents, screaming at the top of their lungs. Elder children waved at their families as they stepped onto the great train. But something was different this year…around the station were shady cloaked figures, always in the shadows and always watching. He would've thought of Dementors if he could not feel the suns warmth on his back. He was snapped back to reality by a hard prod in the shoulder.

"Neville, are you listening?" Augusta Longbottom asked sharply.

"Yes Gran," Neville said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Well answer the question then! Don't just stand around gawking,"

"Everything's packed Gran, I checked my room twice," he said, slight impatience surfacing in his voice.

"Don't you take that tone with me Neville Longbottom!" she screeched, attracting the attention of several groups of people, including one of the black cloaked men from the shadows.

"Gran I didn-" Neville started, but was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a slight girl with long dirty blonde hair.

"Hi Neville," she said brightly, hugging him around the waist. Augusta eyed her suspiciously, as Neville patted her on the back awkwardly.

"Alright Luna?" he said quite weakly, desperately averting his eyes from the look of disapproval on his grandmother's face.

"And who might you be?" Gran asked loudly. Luna finally let go of Neville and turned around to face the imposing woman.

"I'm Luna Lovegood. I like your hat," she beamed, pointing to the hat with the stuffed vulture on. Neville winced and waited for the verbal tirade to begin. If there was anything he had learnt from his years of living with his Gran, never mention the hat.

"Why thank you my dear. You'll be Xenophilius' young girl?" she asked, quite pleasantly. Neville opened his eyes in shock. This was a…new reaction.

"That's right," Luna said brightly "It looks like a new invention he's working on,"

"Delightful, delightful. Is your father not with you?" Gran said. Neville looked in open-mouthed shock between the two women.

"Oh no, he has a meeting with some Ministry people today. I came with….ooh there they are now!" she said, waving to a small group of red-headed people that had just entered the station. She gave an excited squeak and ran over to them, Gran following her. Slightly bemused, Neville made to join the group, but something else caught his attention. A Daily Prophet stand was up against the nearest wall, displaying a number of newspapers. Slowly, he walked over as though mesmerized by one picture that dominated the front page. A black haired, hook-nosed man glared at him. Underneath, the legend bore SEVERUS SNAPE CONFIRMED AS HOGWARTS HEADMASTER.

A wave of shock and revulsion ran through his body as he handed a few knuts over to the man at the stall. He took the paper, and skimmed through the pages until he came to the main article on the new Hogwarts Headmaster. A second picture accompanied Snape's, of a dumpy wizard and witch with the caption "Hogwarts New Staff".

"…the Tower…" he mumbled to himself. Death Eaters at Hogwarts? He stuffed the newspaper inside of his jacket and walked over to the his bags, rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably. His eyes wandered back to the clock above the entrance - five to nine. He walked over to the group that had formed near the train, dragging his bags behind him. He stood quietly while Gran talked to Molly Weasley, and Luna talked animatedly with Ginny.

"Oh, look at the time!" Mrs Weasley suddenly shouted "You need to get on girls,"

Luna gave her a hug, and bounded onto the train with a spring in her step, and Ginny followed her, looking slightly downhearted. With a jump, Neville felt wiry arms wrap around him and hug him close.

"Gran!" he mumbled, trying to get himself free.

"Look after yourself Neville. Make your father proud," she said, with rather more emotion in her voice than normal.

"Err…thanks Gran, I will," he said, pulling his luggage up onto the train, which started moving almost the second he got onto it. He waved out the window as the scarlet steam engine ran down the tracks. Luna and Ginny were waiting in the corridor.

"Let's go find a carriage," Luna said, grabbing the hands of both her friends and dragging them through the train. Looking at Ginny, it was clear that she was quite disgruntled. After being taken past a few compartments full of Slytherin seventh years, they came to a carriage that was empty. He picked up the luggage and stuck it in the overhead storage, before sitting down opposite Luna and Ginny.

"So…where's Harry?" he asked casually. A dark look came over Ginny's face, and he immediately regretted it.

"He, Hermione and my idiot brother have run off to do something for Dumbledore," she muttered bitterly.

"Ah…well it's not like he could really come to Hogwarts now that…you know," he said. _Voldemort had taken over _they finished in their heads. At least, that was the easiest thing to assume after the new laws that were being passed daily by an alarming new ministry. He pulled the slightly crumpled newspaper out of his jacket, and threw it across to Ginny wordlessly. Her jaw dropped, and her face turned a dangerous shade of red.

"No," she whispered, as she leafed through the pages.

"The Carrows," she muttered to herself.

"They were there the night Dumbledore died," Neville supplied.

"Yeah…I remember," she said darkly.

"How's your stomach now Neville?" Luna asked, her voice still surprisingly bright. He had been hit by a curse during the fight at the Astronomy Tower, and he hadn't been able to eat properly for weeks. Luckily the healers at St. Mungo's had sorted him out in the first week of the holidays.

"It's fine. Gran kept fussing though," he said, sighing.

"I like your Gran," Luna said.

"Yeah…I think she likes you too…first time she hasn't scared a girl away," he said absent-mindedly. Ginny raised her eyebrows, Luna smile broadened and he blushed a deep red.

"So…how was the wedding Ginny?" Neville said, desperately trying to distract from what he just said.

"Good until the Death Eaters turned up," she said.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear? They attacked after they killed Scrimgeour, that's when those three left," she said. Neville sighed. It seemed that all conversation seemed to end up on Harry, Ron and Hermione. An awkward silence descended upon the carriage as each person settled into their own thoughts. Ginny continued to flick through the Daily Prophet and Luna had brought out a copy of the Quibbler to look at. Neville closed his eyes thinking of his three friends and the struggles they faced, and whether they were really hunting Lord Voldemort. The content silence was broken when the carriage door slid open to reveal Seamus Finnigan, looking slightly harassed.

"Hi Neville," he said, dragging his luggage behind him.

"Okay Seamus? Where's Dean?" he asked, standing up to make room for the Irish wizard.

"It's this muggle-born register, he's done a bunk," he said, sitting down.

"What do you mean 'done a bunk'?" Luna said.

"He's gone on the run. I got a letter just before he left," he sighed. There were shocked gasps from the girls and Neville put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" he asked.

"How do I know? He can apparate, so he's better off than some of the other muggle-borns," Seamus said.

"Have you seen the paper?" Ginny said, passing it over. He looked at it, then swore loudly.

"Well that just makes my day, that does," he said, thumping the wall.

"I don't think anyone's too pleased," Neville said, sitting back down.

"How long till we arrive?" Ginny said absently.

"About half an hour," Seamus said, checking his watch.

"We should get changed into our robes," Luna said. Seamus and Neville nodded, standing up and taking their robes out of their trunks. Luna stared pointedly at Neville, until her walked out of the carriage, robes in arms.

"That Luna Lovegood…does she seem…strange to you?" Seamus said, as he pulled his robes on.

"Yeah…but you get used to it," he said.

"I bet you do," Seamus said, looking at the blond figure in the carriage. The boys walked back in and joined Ginny and Luna. They had barely sat down when the train started slowing down. They stood up and grabbed their trunks, dragging them over to the exit of the train. Neville jumped down onto the platform, helping Luna follow him.

"Everything feels wrong," Luna said, hugging herself against the cold wind that was sweeping the platform.

"You're right," he said, looking at the swarms of children rushing around the platform. There was a security check-point with a dark looking wizard in the booth, checking off names on a list.

"Checking there are no muggles sneaking in," Seamus said darkly.

"Hogwarts isn't going to be the same," Neville said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They traipsed over the hard ground towards the carriages along with the rest of the school. They had seen Hagrid by the little boats, shouting for first years to follow him and line up, but they had not stayed to talk. The sky had turned a deep black, reflecting the mood of the three wary schoolchildren that stood under it. It seemed a storm was coming to make up for the dry heat they had had for a few days. They reached the black carriages that many would think were horseless. This was kind of right, he thought to himself as he stroked his hand down the back of the thestral who would be pulling the carriage along. It bucked its head and looked around at him, skeletal face looking mildly pleased to see him. It opened its mouth, expecting food of some kind. Neville chuckled. On occasion he would take a walk over to Hagrid's hut and chat with the half-giant, normally laughing at the antics of Harry and Ron, or wondering when Ron and Hermione would get together. Once or twice Hagrid had taken him to feed the thestrals with him, so most of them now knew him by sight.

"I've got nothing for you today," he whispered quietly. He imagined the creature looked mildly disappointed, and it turned its head back around. Neville felt a light touch on his shoulder, and looked around to see Luna standing there.

"They're quite beautiful aren't they?" she said mildly.

"Erm…yeah. In a weird, skeleton way," he said, then laughed nervously. She smiled and pulled him by the hand into the carriage where Ginny and Seamus were already sitting. Neville was slightly surprised, he would have expected her to go and talk to some friends from her own year.

"You do know you can let go of her hand now, right?" Seamus said. He blushed red as he realised he was still holding onto Luna's hand, and that she had placed hers on top of his. He hurriedly pulled away, and mumbled an apology.

"Oh…okay," Luna said airily, looking mildly disappointed and Ginny glared daggers at Seamus, who was chuckling quietly. The short trip up to the castle was spent in uncomfortable silence, except for Luna, who was humming to herself and occasionally batting away some unseen creature.

A few minutes later, the carriage stopped suddenly sending Neville, who had never really gotten used to the things, flying out of his seat and onto Seamus. He extracted himself quickly, with many hasty apologies, then opened the door and let himself out. After the others emerged, they headed up to the doors that opened unto the Great Hall, talking animatedly amongst themselves, as the rest of the school swarmed around them.

The three Gryffindors said goodbye to Luna, who went to join the Ravenclaw table, and then sat together, awaiting the Sorting. Sure enough, five minutes later, Professor McGonagall entered carrying an ancient stool and an even more ancient hat. Neville smiled as he remembered the day he'd listened to its song, sat on that stool and had the hat placed upon his head. But today there was no song from the Hat, and the sorting started immediately. McGonagall ignored the murmurs around the hall, and instead began to read from the list of names, that was considerably shorter than any other year.

After Zachary, Gregor had been sorted into Hufflepuff, McGonagall took the hat and stool away, and the man that Neville had been trying not to look at, stood up at the head of the teachers table.

"Before we start the feast, I have a few notices to announce," Severus Snape said, surveying the Great Hall. The whispering started again, but Snape quelled it with a glare.

"After the tragic death of our former headmaster last year, it is with a…great pleasure that I have accepted the post of headmaster of Hogwarts," he drawled. There were shocked silences from people who hadn't read the Prophet that morning, and angry muttering from those who had.

"Silence," he said simply, and a deathly hush fell upon the room.

"Professor Carrow will be taking the place of Muggle Studies and Professor Carrow will be teaching Dark Arts," he continued. One child laughed at the repetition of the name 'Carrow' and Snape turned his hooked nose to look at him. He promptly hung his head.

"There will be a blanket ban on all Weasley Wizard Wheezes products, and it has been the Ministry's decision to discontinue the exams for this year while students adjust to certain…changes," Snape continued. Neville looked along the row of teachers, past the dumpy Carrow siblings, and directly at McGonagall who's lips were so thin they were barely present.

"That is all. Enjoy the feast," he said coldly, and sat down. No one turned to look at the food that had appeared in front of them, instead they were having hurried conversations with each other about what had just occurred. He looked over at Ginny, who simply looked shocked. Although they had already found out what was happening at Hogwarts, it was still terrible to hear it confirmed.

"Did you hear?" he said quietly. She turned her head as though disturbed.

"What?"

"He said Dark Arts, not Defence Against them," he said. Her face suddenly had a greenish tinge to it. He looked at her awkwardly for a second, then a thought hit him.

_What would Harry do?_

He ate his dinner hurriedly, before standing up and walking swiftly from the hall. There were eyes on him, and for once he didn't care. He needed some…he needed to be alone, to think about what was happening. He started walking towards the Gryffindor common room, and was standing in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, when another thought occurred.

_You don__'__t know the password._

"Ah…I don't actually know the-" he started, but was hushed by the Fat Lady.

"The password's Pygmy Puff - don't let anyone know I told you," she said.

"Er…thanks," he said, and immediately walked in and collapsed in a big comfy armchair. He was almost asleep instantly, thoughts swirling about in his head. His dreams were full of Death Eaters in silver masks, trains flying through nothingness and two big, blue eyes.

**AN: Thanks for your reviews guys, I'm enjoying writing this.**


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3

He woke with a start on the first morning, falling out of the armchair and onto the floor. He picked himself up gingerly, rubbing his head. Luckily, no one was up yet to see him make an ass out of himself. He looked at the watch on his wrist, and discovered the reason why.

"Five o'clock?" he exclaimed rather louder than he intended. No one ever woke up that early on the first day back. Unless they were having nightmare. He rubbed the back of his neck, as he so often did when he was feeling slightly awkward.

He walked up the spiral staircase that led to his dormroom, and carefully opened the door, praying not to wake Seamus up. As it happened, he didn't have to bother. Seamus was sitting bolt upright in bed, fully clothed and staring at the large wardrobe opposite him. Neville looked around the room for the first time. There were three missing beds; Dean's, Ron's and Harry's. The room seemed big and empty without them. Instead there were two beds put sidelong in the room, with a wardrobe each.

"Seamus, mate?" Neville said loudly when his friend didn't acknowledge his entrance "are you okay?"

The Irish boy's head spun around, seeing him for the first time.

"Oh hi Neville. You didn't come to bed last night," he stated "up to something?"

"Nah…just fell asleep on the armchair in the common room," he said. An awkward silence settled on the room.

"I couldn't sleep," Seamus declared "it's too quiet without them all. After so long moaning about it, it looks like I need Ron's snoring to snooze,"

Neville sat down on the bed next to him, making sure to look away. He didn't normally have heart-to-hearts with guys, or anyone for that matter, but he knew it was a general rule of thumb to make as little eye-contact as possible, then talk about manly things for the next couple of days.

"You know he's okay right?" Neville said quietly.

"Yeah…well…no. What if someone catches up with him?" Seamus said quickly.

"Then Dean will send 'em back where they came from. You remember how good he was at duelling? Had the pair of us on our ass most of the time," he said, and they began chuckling at the memories of their mutual friend.

"Well…we should probably get changed before we go down to breakfast. The girls'll notice if we wear the same clothes as we were yesterday," Neville said, getting up and walking over to his trunk.

"Yeah, there could be some awkward questions," Seamus said. Neville raised an eyebrow.

"What?…Oh…yeah, right," he said and burrowed down into the trunk. Seamus shook his head pityingly. A few minutes later, after both boys had dressed in new robes, they went downstairs together.

The great hall was dark this early in the morning, the enchanted ceiling grey and murky. They were the only people in the hall, apart from a few studious Ravenclaw first years who were pouring over their books as they sipped at orange juice. Immediately Professor McGonagall came hurrying over and gave them their timetables for the year. She looked at both boys very seriously.

"As I'm sure you've noticed, the school is going through some changes this year. As seventh years I expect you to look after the younger students and protect them from certain…influences," she said quietly, occasionally glancing up at the staff table, where the Carrows were watching her carefully.

"Yeah, of course Professor," the two boys said, looking at each other. McGonagall had never shown any interest in either of them before now. She was always more focused on Harry and his exploits. He just meandered around in the background until she scolded him for not handing in his transfiguration essay. As the elderly woman turned to return to the staff table, a thought occurred.

"Professor, what's going to happen about prefects? I mean…Ron and Hermione aren't here…" he asked slowly. McGonagall gave a sad smile.

"Unfortunately, our new headmaster has seen it fit to transfer all the prefect positions into Slytherin house," she said, her tone slightly clipped.

"Oh, right then," he said, and looked at his new timetable. He noticed something wrong about it straight away.

"Professor!" he called loudly. She turned round, nostrils flaring.

"_Yes _Longbottom?"

"There's been a mistake here. I don't take Muggle Studies," he said, a puzzled look on his face.

"It has become a compulsory subject," she said shortly, before returning to the table. Neville turned to look at Seamus.

"That can't be good, right?" he said in a h used tone.

"I'm betting it isn't," his friend said darkly.

Seamus assured him that the Muggle Studies classroom was next to the Arithmancy classroom. However, half an hour after setting off, getting to the wrong side of the castle, and following Sir Cadogan through the wrong secret passage, they arrived outside the classroom, panting heavily. Neville pulled the hair out of his eye as Seamus slowly opened the door, and the pair slinked inside.

The squat little professor that Neville took to be Alecto Carrow was facing the blackboard, tracing a few words on the board with her wand. As Neville and Seamus desperately tried to walk to their desk without attracting the woman's attention, her ears seemed to prick up. She turned around slowly, with a small smile playing across her ugly face.

"Longbottom, Finnigan. 'There a reason why you're late to my lesson?" she asked mildly.

"Er…we couldn't find the room," Neville muttered, to the general amusement of the rest of the class, who seemed to be made up of most of the year.

"How long you been at this school?"

"Seven years miss," he said, going red.

"Are you so thick that you haven't found out where it is before now?"

"No miss,"

"Pathetic. I expected more from a pure blood. Take your seats," she spat, pointing at two desks near the front of the classroom. She turned to the rest of the class.

"I expect a three foot essay on how muggle blood can dirty even the purest of veins," Alecto said, eyeing the classroom, most of whom shuffled uncomfortably.

"What?!" Neville shouted aloud, and immediately going red. There were a few gasps from around the classroom, and all eyes were suddenly upon him. He winced. He obviously didn't know how the rest of the lesson had gone down, but he guessed that most people were either in shock or…slytherin. Still, best to stick with it now.

"What's your problem, Longbottom?" she asked.

"Muggle blood dirtying the purest of veins?" he asked loudly, standing up now.

"Down boy," she giggled, and her wand gave a bang. He was shoved back down into his seat.

"That's mental!" he shouted at her. She was laughing now.

"I think you've just earned a detention now," she giggled "Class dismissed,"

The students stood up hurriedly and rushed out of the room, except Seamus who waited nervously around the door. Neville nodded for him to go. Alecto walked towards him, her mad eyes focusing on him like a large cat stalking its prey.

"Longbottom," she stated plainly.

"Yes?" he asked through gritted teeth, struggling against the invisible bonds that held him in place.

"You need to learn your place in my class," she said, moving her head very close to his.

"Sorry miss?" he asked, leaning his head back in the chair.

"You'll see Longbottom. Now get out of my sight," she spat. Suddenly the bonds holding him down were released, and he stood up quickly and grabbed his bag. Eyeing the Death Eater warily, he backed out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4

He caught up with the rest of the Gryffindors a few minutes after being let out of the Muggle Studies classroom. Their next lesson was Defence Against the Dark Arts, although on their timetable it just said Dark Arts. Parviti, Lavender and Seamus were talking hurriedly amongst themselves, when they noticed Neville looking troubled. They walked together in silence for a few seconds, then Seamus spoke.

"What did she say mate?" he asked. Neville shrugged.

"Vague threats about nothing really," he said, his tone thoughtful. The girls gave each other ominous glances, and Seamus looked concerned again as they came to the Dark Arts classroom. Steeling himself, and taking a deep breath, he entered the room. He took in the room. It was worse than he could have imagined.

On the black walls were moving pictures of people being tortured under the Cruciatus curse. But these weren't the same artists impressions as they had been during Snape's short reign as DADA teacher. These were actual photos of real people that he remembered from some of his parents pictures of the Order of the Phoenix. And with a sudden revolted feeling he noticed two people who were very familiar. A photo of his parents being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange hung near the window that looked onto the lake. There was a painting of Voldemort stuck at the head of the class, the figure not moving, but watching them with its red eyes. At the back of the classroom, was a poster with a number of vicious looking figures on it, under the title 'Undesirables'. He was mildly shocked, but not too surprised, to see Harry in pride of place, followed by Hermione and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Sit down and shut up," came the shout from the front of the class. Amycus Carrow had obviously walked in without anyone noticing. He was taller than his sister, but lumpy looking and with an unpleasant leer across his face.

"You've had some scum for this subject before, haven't yah," he declared, striding up and down the room "Cowards. Mad-men. Half-breeds,"

"Lupin was the best teacher we've ever had," Seamus shouted from his seat. There were murmurs of agreement from the class. Carrow flicked his wand, and all sound stopped.

"You'll shut yer mouths when I'm talkin', see?" he said, glaring around at the class "let me assure you, this will be the year when you finally learn something worth knowing from this class,"

The entire room looked at Carrow mutinously as he paraded around the classroom. Neville stopped listening to what he was saying, and was instead trying to work out what was going to happen next in the class. His thoughts were interrupted when Carrow pointed to him and shouted "Longbottom, stand,"

Neville stood, looking defiantly at Carrow. With a flick of the Death Eaters wand, the silencing charm was lifted. There was still a hush from Neville's classmates.

"You were late to my sister's lesson, weren't ya?" he said, moving closer to him.

"Yes," he said bluntly.

"Yes _sir_," Carrow said, narrowing his eyes. Briefly, Neville had a vision of the same exchange happening between Harry and Snape the year before.

"There's no need to call me sir," Neville said, a small smile playing about his features. There were gasps from the class, except for Seamus who smiled manically.

"Oooh, you think you're a big man Longbottom?" Carrow asked, smiling "Get to the front of the class,"

Neville slowly walked to the front of the classroom, where there was a large space next to Carrow's desk. Amycus followed, holding his wand up at arm level.

"_Crucio_," he said simply. Pain immediately coursed through Neville's body, every nerve ending was on fire. He cried aloud, clutching at his sides. He fell to the ground, the pain wouldn't end. It felt like his bones were being pushed apart from the inside. He toppled sideways, cracking his head on the side of Carrow's desk. Everything went black.

And suddenly everything came back into focus. He was sat bolt upright on the floor of the classroom, with Carrow lecturing the class on the proper form of the Cruciatus Curse. He turned around as Neville stood up and leered at him.

"Looks like you need to toughen up Longbottom," he said, chuckling to himself "Class dismissed,"

The class, who all looked very pale, gathered up their books and all but ran for the door. Neville tried to take a step forwards, but stumbled slightly. Luckily, Seamus was already there to put an arm around him and carry him from the corridor. Neville gasped and leant against the wall.

"That was worse than Lestrange," he whispered. A few people exchanged worried glances before hurrying off to the hall. Seamus and Neville struggled after them, finally getting there ten minutes after lunch started. They sat down on the nearest seat at the Gryffindor table, Neville as good as collapsing. A few minutes later they were joined by Ginny, whose hair was looking slightly dishevelled and had a long scratch across her cheek.

"Blimey Ginny, what happened to you?" Neville said, rubbing his head and picking idly at a baked potato.

"Alecto Carrow," she growled. All men in the vicinity involuntarily winced; Ginny Weasley's rage was infamous amongst the boys of Gryffindor.

"Just had Muggle Studies, eh?" Seamus said.

"I refuse to even call that Muggle Studies," she spat. Neville and Seamus shared a look.

"Okay then," Neville said slowly, raising his hands slightly. Ginny suddenly looked up.

"What happened to you?" she asked, cocking her head slightly.

"We just had Muggle Studies followed by Dark Arts," he groaned, putting a piece of baked potato into his mouth.

"What did they do to you?" she asked.

"Crucio," he mumbled. A few younger years gasped, but Ginny merely looked angry.

"I thought so," she said through gritted teeth.

"Why, is it obvious?" he asked.

"Neville, you're pale and sweating," she said, giving a bitter smile "Not as bad as Luna is though,"

There was a loud clatter as Neville dropped his cutlery. People from other tables looked around as Neville stood up.

"What's happened to her?" he said, darkly, seriously. Even Ginny looked mildly surprised at Neville's attitude.

"Carrow really didn't like her. Something about tainted blood," she said quietly.

"What did she do," he breathed.

"Every time anyone spoke out of turn, she cruciated her," Ginny mumbled.

"What?!" he shouted. By now people from the staff table were looking down at him.

"We couldn't do anything. Just sat there and tried not to talk," she said, sounding slightly ashamed now.

"Why aren't you with her? Where is she?" Neville shouted.

"I took her down to the Hospital Wing. Pomfrey says she'll be fine with a little rest," Ginny said, shrugging.

"Mr. Longbottom," came a shrill voice that Neville knew too well.

"Sorry Professor," he said quickly, before stumbling from the hall. He could've sworn that he heard giggling from the staff table as he left. His legs were weak, he knew that he should just have sit down and eaten as much as possible. But he still needed to see Luna, check she was alright. Ginny seemed a little blasé about everything, but he guessed she was just angry at Harry and Ron. Still, concern towards one of her best friends would've been nice, he thought to himself.

When he reached the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey was bustling around as usual. He walked over to her, but she immediately grabbed him by the shoulders and started inspecting his pallid face.

"Err, is it okay if I see Luna Lovegood? Ginny Weasley brought her in a few minutes ago," he mumbled.

"You've been cruciated as well," she declared "though not quite as extensively as Miss Lovegood. Come with me,"

He followed her along to the bed that sat next to Luna, who was sitting up looking quite cheerful.

"Oooh, hullo Neville," she said brightly as he walked over and took a seat.

"Hi Luna," he said, his words almost catching in his throat "How're you feeling?"

"Better than I was thanks," she said, smiling wildly. It pained him to see her so pale, much paler than normal, even though this accentuated her piercing blue eyes.

"That's…erm…good," he muttered.

"I think so," she grinned.

"So…what did you do to annoy Carrow, Luna?" he asked.

"Oh, I just kept talking about the life-cycle of a Crumple Horned Snorkack. It seemed to really irritate her. Then she started cursing me," she explained energetically.

"Right…I don't think you should've done that, Luna," he said hesitantly.

"Probably not. Oh well," she said, then a look of concern passed over her face "Something happened to you as well,"

"Yeah…I annoyed the other Carrow," he mumbled.

"What happened?" she asked curiously.

"Oh…I said a few things…and then he cruciated me and I passed out," he muttered.

"Really? Amycus must be nastier than Alecto," she said absently.

"Yeah…or I'm not as strong as you," he said, blushing slightly.

"Oh I think you are," Luna beamed.

"Erm…okay then," he said.

"Can you check on Ginny for me? I don't think she's very happy," she said, a doleful look passing her eyes. That was Luna for you, caring for others more than herself.

"Err…alright," he said, standing up.

"Thanks for visiting me Neville. I think it made my day," she said. And there was the unerring honesty again.

"That's okay. Hopefully you'll be better by this evening. I wanna have a talk with a few people," he muttered.

"About what?" she asked mildly.

"Dumbledore's Army,"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few hours later a group of people sat around the largest table in the library, a number of books spread out in front of them. At the head of the table was Neville, with Luna on his left and Ginny on his right. Once the last of the people arrived, he looked around the table.

"So…" he started, looking down at the table in front of him.

"Role call?" Ginny prompted.

"Err…right, yeah. I'll go round the table and just say your names. We won't write anything down," he said quietly. He pointed at the person right of Ginny.

"Ernie MacMillan,"

"Seamus Finnigan,"

"Lavender Brown,"

"Terry Boot,"

"Michael Corner,"

"Anthony Goldstein,"

"Padma Patil,"

"Parvati Patil,"

"Colin Creevey,"

"Hannah Abbott,"

"Susan Bones,"

"Luna Lovegood,"

"Erm…thanks Luna, but I know who you are," Neville muttered.

"So what happened to keeping this small?" Ginny asked, frowning slightly.

"I don't think it really matters. As long as we can trust everyone here," Luna said airily.

"What's this all about?" Ernie asked haughtily. Ginny looked furious at him talking out of turn, but Neville cut in before she could answer back.

"How many of you have had a lesson with one of the Carrows?" he asked urgently. A few people nodded, some muttered their agreement and Colin raised his hand.

"With Snape in charge, that is how the school is going to be for the whole year," he stated plainly.

"And so what?" Michael Corner asked. Neville gave him a hard stare, and he promptly looked ashamed of himself.

"So we have to do something about it,"

"But what can we do?" Susan Bones asked.

"We can stand up to them," he said in a hushed tone. Instantaneously there was uproar around the table.

"Shut up, shut up," he hissed "Do you want Pince to throw us out?"

"How can we stand up to Snape?" Anthony Goldstein said, laughing hysterically "He killed Dumbledore. What are fourteen teenagers going to do to him?"

"Nothing that isn't worth it," Neville said, looking at the group.

"You're crazy," Terry Boot said "All three of you, you're Potter wanna-bes,"

"And so what?" Ginny said through gritted teeth "You stood up against Umbrige with him, why not the Carrrows with us?"

"Because this is crazy," Terry said "Umbridge was just a cow, the Carrows are You-Know-Who's lackeys. They'll torture us,"

"They will anyway," Luna said mildly "I think they like it,"

Everyone looked at her for a second, before turning back to their argument.

"What's the point of standing up to them? I say we just let Potter and his mates sort it out," Corner said.

"If you want to walk away from this, that's fine, I'll wipe your memories of this meeting, and you can leave, okay?" Neville said calmly. The three Ravenclaws looked outraged.

"What?! You can't wipe our memories. Knowing you Longbottom, we'd forget how to count to three,"

"I don't care. We're not having another Marietta, and we're not letting any of you sell us out to the Carrows," he growled.

"We wouldn't do that," Terry said.

"You're wrong. They'd torture you until you told them everything you know. Then they'd torture you some more," Neville said.

"Then why fight them in the first place?"

"Isn't it worth it? Just to inspire a little hope?" he asked.

"That's rubbish," Anthony stated.

"No, it isn't. We have to stand up for what's right, otherwise what's the difference between us and them?"

"We wouldn't hurt people for the sake of it,"

"No, but you'd sit back and let it happen. That doesn't make you any better," Neville said calmly, leaning back in his chair. The three Ravenclaw boys looked at each other for a second, and Anthony sighed deeply.

"Yeah, we're in," Terry said.

"At last," Ginny said. Neville turned to the assorted Hufflepuff and Gryffindor members.

"And you guys?" he said coolly.

"We were backing you from the start, mate," Seamus said, rubbing his head awkwardly.

"Okay. Welcome to the new DA," Neville said.

"So what are we going to do?" Lavender asked.

"I have no idea," Neville said hesitantly. The new DA members started muttering amongst themselves.

"Look, it'll come to me, okay?" he said reassuringly "In the mean time, I need you to not listen to whatever it is they say. Don't do what they ask you to do. I mean, the Cruciatus curse. Just…don't listen to them,"

"And what'll that do?" Parvati Patil asked.

"It'll stop you from becoming like them," he muttered.

"All of you have Hermione's coins from last time right?" Ginny asked. A few people nodded, but most mumbled their consent.

"We'll contact you when the time is right," Neville said "Everyone okay with that? Right, meeting adjourned, let's get out of here before the Carrows get onto us,"

The others hastily put the books back on the right shelves, and Neville, Luna, Ginny and Seamus hurried out of the library.

"Right…I'll see you guys later," Ginny said, then hurried off, presumably to the Gryffindor common room. Seamus looked between Neville and Luna then seemed to go red.

"Err…I've got that thing to do…in that place…err…later," he said, then walked away quickly.

"Erm…are you okay Luna? You didn't really say much," he said nervously. She grinned at him with big blue eyes.

"Oh no…I was just thinking," she said airily.

"About what?" he asked. He could've sworn a sly grin briefly appeared on her face.

"It doesn't matter," she said brightly.

"Okay then," he said, slightly unnerved.

"Have you talked to Ginny yet?" she asked casually.

"Err…no, I was trying to get everyone for the meeting," he mumbled.

"Oh…I think you should talk to her,"

"I will do,"

"I mean now," she said, quite firmly.

"Okay then," he said, turning to go to the Gryffindor common room.

"Thanks Neville," she said, engulfing him in a hug "Come and find me after,"

"Right…I'll do that," he said, not moving away from her hug yet. Eventually she let go of him and smiled widely.

"Good," she grinned, and walked off. Slightly confused, he wandered off to the Gryffindor common room. After a short while, he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, and casually said the password, before walking inside. The common room was deserted, except for Ginny who was curled up in the armchair that Harry normally inhabited, next to the fireplace.

"Err…hi, Ginny," he said weakly. She turned around and Neville was shocked to see that she had been crying. Ginny almost never cried. He sighed and sat down on the sofa opposite her.

"Feel like telling me what's up?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Well okay then, can't say I didn't try," he said, getting up and heading towards the boys common room.

"He left me," she stated.

"Oh so close, " he whispered to himself, turning back around and sitting on the sofa.

"He left all of us," Neville said to her quietly. She glared at him.

"You don't love him though!" she said fiercely.

"Well I like how you just assume I don't," Neville said smiling. She gave him a scrutinizing look.

"A joke, it was a joke," he said hurriedly "So you love him and he left you?"

"I may never see him again," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes again.

"You don't believe that," he said, smiling "You know he's coming back,"

"He could die," she mumbled.

"He won't. It's Harry. He's lucky,"

"He's an idiot!" she growled. This was more like Ginny.

"Yeah, he's a lucky idiot. And he loves you," Neville said slowly.

"No he doesn't. He wouldn't have…broken up with me if he loved me,"

"You have to understand how his mind works. Everyone he's ever loved dies, so he just assumes that anyone he loves must end up dead. And in a way he's right. Voldemort finds out that he loves you, you're a hostage already. But I don't think he understands that Voldemort won't notice that you aren't going out. Didn't think it through properly…but that's Harry. The lucky idiot," Neville said.

"It's going to be so long," she mumbled, moving closer to him.

"Yeah I know. But after that you have the rest of your lives without worry," he said soothingly. He checked his watch. It was getting late. Too late to go see Luna now. Ginny started crying again and Neville immediately put his arm around her, comforting her. It was going to be a fun night, he thought to himself


	6. Chapter 6

-1Chapter 6

It had been a week since the meeting of the new DA in the school library, and already rumours were running around the school concerning students fighting back against Snape and the Carrows. Indeed, the day after the meeting, Snape himself had decreed that there were to be no regular meetings of three or more students without personal permission from the headmaster. Neville comforted himself in the thought that none of the DA members had given the game away, but the conversation had in fact been overheard by Madam Pince, who had informed Filch, who had tattled to Amycus Carrow.

The Carrows had been particularly harsh on DA members over that week. Neville had been cruciated in front of the entire school at dinner on Friday for 'not wearin' the right uniform, see?'. He had smiled and nodded as the other members of staff looked on in horror, unable to do anything except sit there and watch a student be tortured. Afterwards he had calmly got back up off of the floor and taken his seat, to a spattering of applause from the other houses.

Since that night he had comforted Ginny Weasley, she seemed slightly happier and back to her normal self. That is to say, she tried to set off a firework in Alecto Carrow's office and ended up being whipped. That was something else that was new to the 'discipline' system in the school. Students were whipped or caned for offences that did not need Cruciation. Ginny's whipping had just been an example as to the lengths the Carrows were going to take - she was cruciated later on.

He hadn't been able to talk to Luna since that night, indeed any conversation with members of the new DA had been particularly hard. The Carrows had been sending students, mainly Slytherin first years that they wouldn't recognise, to dog their every movements. They had also set up a new painting within the Great Hall, a departure from tradition in itself. What was worse was that the painting was of Voldemort himself surrounded by his most loyal of Death Eaters. However, the most disturbing thing that Neville found was that the Death Eaters were never present at any time he looked up at the grand painting. The only constant was Voldemort sitting regally in his throne like chair.

Rumour had it that the Fat Lady had refused to have let the Death Eaters into her portrait, and a violent brawl (for portraits) had occurred. Rumour also said that Sir Cadogen had come to her rescue and had now taken up residence in the portrait with her, in case the 'scoundrels and blaggards ever returned, by Jove'. Most Gryffindors confirmed this, although they assured people that Cadogen was sleeping on the floor.

So Neville had spent the week after the first meeting, trying to arrange where to hold the second one. The only place he could think of was the Room Of Requirement, but he was sure that the Death Eaters had the place covered, especially after Malfoy had used it to break into the castle last year. There was legend of a room on the ninth floor that disappeared if you asked it nicely, however Neville hadn't been able to find it yet. After having spent a whole nights sleep trying to locate the room and diving behind a suit of armour to avoid Mrs Norris, he gave up on that particular train of thought. It was with increasing frustration that he pulled Anthony Goldstein out of breakfast and into an unused classroom. He surreptitiously turned the only portrait in the room to face the wall and shut the door. Anthony was giving him a rather bemused look.

"Neville, unless you're trying to get a quick snog in between lessons, care to explain what you want?" he asked, sounding slightly exasperated.

"What?" Neville asked, bewildered. Anthony looked deadpan.

"What do you want?" he said slowly and loudly.

"Oh right," he said "I think I've found a way to sort out the meetings. Kind of,"

"And that is?" Goldstein prompted.

"We're going to use the coins from last time to tell people where to meet at what time," he said.

"Right. You're telling me this why?" he asked.

"Because I need someone to change the spell on the coins. Hermione's one only gives a date and a time. I need a time and place. I'm also gonna need it to be sent from my coin specifically and to two other coins," Neville said desperately.

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"I think you may be the only one who I can be sure can do it, who I can trust," he said. Goldstein sighed and nodded.

"I'll see what I can do," he said, rubbing his head. The door was blown open and in it's place stood Amycus Carrow, wand drawn and pointing at them.

"What were you chattin' about, eh, Longbottom?" he asked, sneering. Neville and Anthony backed up against the nearest desk.

"Err…nothing," he muttered. Think fast, he thought to himself.

"Really? Nuffin? I can show you nuffin Longbottom, and you won't like it," Carrow spat.

Oh god, he thought to himself. He grabbed Goldstein's hand.

"I didn't think it was against school rules to spend time with a girlfriend or boyfriend during lessons," he spluttered "Sir," he added afterwards.

Both Anthony and Carrow looked at him with a mix between disgust and outrage. Neville glared at him, and Goldstein caught on.

"Err, yeah, sir, what's wrong with that," he asked. Carrow lowered his wand and walked out, muttering about "blood poisoning" and "filth". The second he was gone, Neville let go of Anthony's hand as though it were on fire.

"We never speak of this," Neville said, his eyes wide. Goldstein nodded hurriedly and scurried from the room. He rubbed his forehead.

"Why didn't you just take the curse you moron," he mumbled to himself, collapsing onto the table slightly. His head flicked up as the door was pushed open.

"Oh, err, hi Luna," he said, his hand covering one side of his face.

"Morning Neville," she said brightly "I just saw Anthony. He looks like he got attacked by a swarm of nargles,"

"I bet he wish he had," he mumbled. She sat on the desk next to him.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said "How're you Luna? Haven't had much of a chance to talk to you this week,"

"Oh, I'm okay. Alecto tried to chain me up in the dungeon for asking her theory of Crumple Horned Snorcack breeding," she said mildly. Neville raised his eyebrow.

"Really? What happened?" he asked.

"Professor Flitwick over-ruled her. She seemed quite angry about it," she said bluntly.

"Yeah. I bet nothing like that'll happen again," he muttered.

"Oh?"

"Snape'll make up some rule about the Carrows being the only authority to comee to about punishment," Neville said "Like Umbridge,"

"Hmm I suppose," she said, resting her blonde head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, but noticed the time on his watch.

"I'm late for Carrow's Muggle Studies lesson already," he said despairingly. She detangled herself from his arms and walked to the door.

"You should probably go then," she said, cocking her head "I'll talk to you later Neville,"

She walked away, and Neville rubbed his forehead again. Was it going to be like this all year?


	7. Chapter 7

-1Chapter 7

"This is ridiculous Ginny," Neville said in a hushed tone as they hurried out of the Gryffindor Common Room in the dead of night.

"If you don't come with me, Luna and I will do it on our own," she said fiercely.

"I say we wait and use the rest of the DA to find out more about the situation before we-," Neville began coolly. He was quelled with a hard glare.

"We don't even know that Snape has the sword!" he protested, his voice getting slightly higher.

"I _heard _them talking about it Neville," she hissed.

"Okay, okay, fine. I believe you. But what are you going to do once you have it? Who do you think he's going to come after?"

"It doesn't matter. Harry needs it, and we're going to get it for him," Ginny said stubbornly.

"How do you know he needs it?" Neville said exasperatedly.

"Because it was in Dumbledore's will and Scrimgeour wouldn't let him have it,"

"Okay, suppose it is vital, and he does need it. How are you going to get it to him?"

"I'll think of something!" she protested. Neville leant up against the rail of the staircase.

"You can go back if you want," she said coldly.

"Of course I'll help," he sighed "I'm not letting you get into trouble without me to back you up,"

Although he hadn't been asked by Harry or Ron to look after Ginny in their absence, he rather imagined that they would've done if they had been around. So he'd taken it upon himself to make sure she didn't do anything too stupid or get beaten up by the Carrows too far. At the moment it seemed about as possible as getting blood out of someone who'd been petrified.

"Excellent!" she exclaimed and grabbed his hand, dragging him down the staircase to the Main Corridor, where Luna was waiting for them, dressed all in black, but with her blonde-white hair loose and her radish earrings in.

"You do realise that isn't as stealthy as you think?" he said witheringly as he saw her contrasting clothes.

"Stealthy?" she asked mildly. Neville rubbed his forehead.

"Forget it. Let's go before Filch finds us," he muttered.

"Does anyone actually know the way to Dumbledore's office?" Ginny asked, going slightly red as she realised the flaw in her plan.

"Yes," he sighed "I had to go up there after I won us the house cup in first year,"

He led them down a number of winding corridors until he came to a stone door flanked by two large and menacing looking gargoyles.

"Ah," Neville said "Password?"

"Voldemort," Ginny said. Nothing.

"Dark Lord?" Neville asked. Nothing.

"Death Eater," Ginny said. Nothing.

"Avada Kedavra," Neville whispered. Nothing.

"Crucio,"

"Imperio,"

"Sectumsempra,"

"Half-blood Prince,"

"Dark Arts?"

"Potions,"

"Poision,"

"Potter,"

"Harry,"

"Snape,"

"Dumbledore," Luna said quietly. The gargoyles rolled their eyes and moved to one side, revealing a winding staircase.

"How did you get that?" Neville asked incredulously. Luna shrugged.

"Maybe it's the one thing he'll always remember," she said mildly. Ginny gave her an appraising look, before stepping onto the staircase, which immediately began to move upwards towards the door at the top. Luna and Neville followed her up cautiously. They reached the top of the door, and Ginny carefully pushed it open. The portraits of various headmasters stared down at them, disapproval etched on their painted faces.

"Look, sorry about this…sirs," he started "And misses," he added after having a large stick shaken at him by one old witch. Ginny seemed to have gone bright red and frozen on the spot.

"Could you tell us where the sword of Gryffindor is?" he asked meekly. The headmasters stared at him.

"Please?" Luna added. The wizard known to Ginny as Phineas Nigellus started to speak.

"I would suggest, children, that you remove yourself from the Headmaster's Study, where you have no right to be, before Professor Snape returns. Be assured that there will be a very severe punishment for this regardless," he hissed. Neville turned to the painting of Dumbledore, who was looking abnormally stern.

"Professor, we have to find the sword. You know, to help Harry," he said urgently.

"Do you really think you should be in here Neville?" he asked kindly.

"We have to do something, sir," Neville pleaded.

"Dear boy, if you have any faith in me, or the plans I have made, I urge you - do not take the sword," Dumbledore said, the sternness of his face lifting.

"I've found it!" Ginny said triumphantly, pointing to the sword in a glass case.

"Neville, please," Dumbledore urged. Neville put his hand on Ginny's wand hand, lowing it forcibly.

"I don't think this is a good idea," he whispered. She pulled her hand away and pointed her wand at the case.

"Reducto," she cried. The glass shattered, flying all over the office. A shard cut Neville's face, and he could see Luna bleeding.

"Well that was intelligent," he growled fiercely.

"Shut up and help me with this," Ginny ordered, pulling the sword out of it's display case. Luna hurried over and helped her lift it out, blood on her hand where the glass had scratched her. The sword seemed quite heavy, so Neville grabbed it from the pair of them and headed for the door. He was blocked by a seemingly huge black figure. He staggered backwards.

"Who," he hissed "Is responsible for this?"

All three teenagers seemed stunned. Neville turned his head and saw Ginny looking horrified, and Luna pulling glass out of her hand absentmindedly.

"I am," he croaked, surprising even himself "These two were trying to stop me,"

Snape looked between all three of them, furious.

"Your detention will be on Wednesday evening at ten o'clock," he snapped at the three of them. He grabbed the sword from Neville, and walked into his office, slamming the door behind him. Neville felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for trying to take the blame Neville, it was really good of-" Ginny began, but Neville shrugged her hand off.

"You didn't listen to me. I kept telling you it was an awful idea, even when we broke in there and Dumbledore, _Dumbledore_, was telling you not to you didn't listen. I'm just your little sidekick aren't I, Ginny? The one who has to follow you and back you up. Seeing as you're so brilliant, you take charge of the DA," he shouted "You obviously don't need me,"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This is just a short one to keep things ticking along. Thanks for all your reviews, they keep the story going.**

Chapter 8

At Wednesday, ten o'clock, Neville stood expectantly at the great oak doors to the school awaiting the teacher that was to carry out his punishment. Luna and Ginny came down a few minutes after he did. Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but Neville coolly looked away. Luna walked or, he reflected, glided over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Why are you being so mean, Neville?" she asked, her large blue eyes surprisingly full of sadness.

"I'm not," he protested "Not really. If she listened to me once in a while, I would talk to her,"

"How can she listen to you if you wont talk?" Luna asked quietly. Neville began to speak, but was interrupted by the entrance of a huge looming figure.

"Hagrid!" Ginny cried, running over and clasping him.

"A'right there?" he asked, giving her a half-hearted pat on the back that sent her stumbling. Neville stifled a snigger. Luna wandered over airily and hugged him as well.

"Do ah not get ah hug from you?" he asked Neville who chuckled nervously.

"We haven't seen you since the beginning of term, Hagrid. What've you been doing?" he asked, avoiding the subject.

"Keepin' meself to meself. Don't like comin' up to tha Castle much nemore," he boomed.

"Right…" Neville said, blinking sleep out of his eyes.

"So what's this I been hearing about you lot breakin' into Snape's office?" he asked.

"It's Dumbledore's office," Neville stated bluntly. Hagrid patted him heavily on the shoulder, sending him stumbling.

"I know," he said soothingly. It would've been much more soothing if each contact didn't knock him over.

"On tha upside," Hagrid said "You've got me for yer detention,"

Neville breathed a sigh of relief. He'd been having visions of days strung up in the dungeons without food or water.

"So where are we going?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

"Well I'm menna be takin' yeh to the Forest, but I reckon I can get away with just keeping' yer in my cabin, instead," he said.

"Oooh, how's Fang?" Luna asked airily.

"C'm 'n' see for yerself," he said, grinning and led the three out into the black night's sky. They tramped across the cold ground until they reached Hagrid's hut. Neville could see the huge pumpkins growing round the back.

"They're bigger than normal, aren't they?" he asked quizzically. He noticed that Hagrid quickly hid his pink umbrella.

"Well, I got this new fertiliser for Diagon Alley," he said shiftily, herding them into the hut. They were greeted by Fang, who jumped up and started slobbering all over Luna.

"Get down," she giggled. Neville flushed slightly; she didn't giggle often. Ginny smirked and took a seat facing Hagrid. Neville took the seat as far away from Ginny as possible. Luna looked between the two of them, then glided over and sat on Neville's lap.

"Erm…there are other seats, Luna," he said nervously, feeling his face go red.

"I know," she said calmly, and wriggled slightly, making herself comfortable. Ginny snorted, and Neville glared daggers at her. Hagrid coughed loudly, and Neville could see that he had gone slightly red as well.

"Er…yeah, I'll go and make us a cup of tea then," he said and bustled into the kitchen. There was a cold silence over the trio as Ginny continued to glare at Neville who was preoccupying himself with playing with a couple of strands of Luna's hair. After a few uncomfortable minutes Hagrid emerged carrying a tray with some cups on it, and what looked suspiciously like a bucket. He poured some tea into the cups, then tipped the rest of the pot into the bucket.

"So how've yeh been?" he asked the group at large. All three of them made non-committal noises.

"I just saved the lot of yer from a detention yer prolly deserve - so the least yeh can be is grateful!" he said loudly. Neville winced at his tone of voice.

"Neville and Ginny aren't talking to each other," Luna said bluntly. Hagrid raised a bushy eyebrow.

"'Nd why not?" he asked.

"She-" Neville began.

"He feels unappreciated," Luna cut in.

"He-!" Ginny started.

"And she's stubborn and wont apologise," Luna finished. Hagrid turned to look at Ginny, who had gone a furious red colour.

"Yer like yer brother you are," he said.

"OI!" she roared.

"Yeh see?" he said mildly.

"That's it, I'm leaving," Ginny announced, leaping up from the chair like it was electrified.

"If yeh do that, the Carrows'll find out yeh weren' in the forest," Hagrid boomed as she walked towards the door.

"See if I care!" she shouted, storming out of the hut.

"Well," Hagrid muttered "That could've gone better,"

The three of them chatted quietly, until the clock chimed twelve o'clock. It was around then that he noticed that Luna had fallen asleep on his lap.

"And I think that's our cue to leave," he said, picking Luna up in his arms.

"'Right, look after yerself," Hagrid said groggily. Neville heard him stumbling around inside the hut as he walked away towards the castle. Halfway across the dark grounds, he felt Luna stirring in his arms.

"Morning," she muttered.

"Not morning yet," he corrected, holding her slightly tighter as she wriggled.

"Okay," she said sleepily.

It took another few minutes for them to reach the castle, and it was there that he set her down onto her feet.

"G'night, Neville," she mumbled and gave him a quick hug, before scurrying off back to the Ravenclaw tower. He sighed and made his was up the long stairs to the Gryffindor tower alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The past few days had been interesting for the members of the DA. The news that Neville had had an argument with Ginny and had 'stepped down' as leader had caused a split in the group. Some weren't happy with Ginny giving out orders, and had made it clear they weren't doing anything until Neville was back in charge. Others however thought that Ginny's more…decisive way of leading was better than Neville's wait and see approach and had hit the idea with a new passion.

It was a stormy day near the end of September when Neville was called out of his Charms class and sent to some deserted old classroom in the dungeons. He pressed the large door open and stepped inside. Immediately he felt ropes wrap around his arms and attach him to a wooden chair. He could see both of the Carrows in front of him, and he glared.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

"Shouldn't play around in Snapey's office, little Longbottom," Alecto said, giggling.

"What're you on about? I did the detention," he snarled.

"Going round to the half-breed's house and playing tea?" Amycus inquired.

"What are you going to do?" Neville asked, leaning back from Aymcus' leer. The siblings moved aside, to reveal Luna in a similar position to himself, tied to the wooden chair. Alecto looked at him and smiled. She pointed her wand at Luna and with a delighted whisper, uttered "Crucio,"

Luna screamed, and her little body went taught against her bonds. Neville struggled with his bonds.

"No!" he shouted, trying to shake himself loose. Alecto lowered her wand and Luna went limp, shaking. She giggled.

"You monster," he whispered.

"Aw, is ickle Longbottom getting tetchy?" Amycus said mockingly. He pulled out his own wand and pointed it at Neville, flicking it slightly. A cut appeared on his face with a sharp sting. He hissed between his teeth.

"Every time the littlie screams, you get another one of them, see?" Amycus jeered. Luna's eyes went wide.

"Crucio," Alecto said.

Luna screamed again, sobbing slightly as well, her body going rigid again. Amycus flicked his wand again and a long cut appeared on Neville's forearm.

"Neville, I'm sorry," Luna whimpered.

"It's fine, really. Don't worry about me, they don't hurt," he said with a false bravado, trying to give her a fake smile. His hands were bound around the back of his chair, and he was trying to move them to reach the wand in his back pocket.

"Crucio!" Alecto shouted.

Luna screamed, but didn't move, tears pouring down her face. Amycus flicked his wand again and a second long cut appeared parallel to the one already on his face. Neville looked at Luna; he wasn't sure how much more she could last.

"Crucio!" Alecto cried.

The loudest scream yet, echoing off of the walls. A deep cut was made along Neville's chest, blood starting to pour out of it.

"Luna," Neville muttered "It's okay, it's gonna be okay,"

Amycus laughed. Then the door burst open with a crack. Standing there, looking furious, was Professor McGonagall, flanked on either side by Flitwick and Sprout.

"What is going on here?" she roared. Neville instantly quailed under her gaze, although the two Death Eaters stood proud.

"Disciplining students," Amycus sneered.

"Torture is not a form of discipline," McGonagall shouted.

"It is now. Didn't you hear? Professor Snape appointed us heads of discipline," Alecto said with a grin that made Neville slightly sick.

"Let those students go," McGonagall hissed dangerously. The Death Eaters laughed.

"Alright, no need to get your knickers in a twist," Amycus giggled "We were done with 'em anyway,"

The two pushed past Flitwick and Sprout, disappearing from Neville's view. McGonagall looked over at him.

"Good lord, Longbottom is that you?" she asked. He supposed the cuts and blood must have made him look like someone else. He nodded slowly. Sprout gasped.

"Diffindo," Flitwick announced, cutting him loose. He fell off of his chair a little, and collapsed onto the floor, blood dripping off of him. He looked up at the young blonde girl that McGonagall had just cut free.

"Luna," he murmured, shuffling over to her. She gave him a weak smile. He pulled her into his arms, soaking her robes in his blood.

"Are you okay?" he gasped. He felt her nod, and gave a sigh of relief, before everything started to go black. He could feel himself falling backwards, and the stone floor came up to meet him.

He woke up two days later in the Hospital Wing, getting fussed over by Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm fine, honestly," he assured her. She gave him a disapproving look and informed him that one of the cuts on his face, and the one on his chest would scar despite her best efforts. He had smiled in thanks, and she had agreed to let him make his way back to the castle in the evening. He ignored the laughs of Crabbe and Goyle, oddly without Malfoy and returned to the Gryffindor common room. There he was greeted by a jubilant Seamus.

"I thought the Carrows had finished you off mate," he said giving him a breath crushing hug.

"Not quite yet. Anything interesting happen while I been out?" he asked sleepily, taking a seat on his bed. Seamus grinned.

"Apparently Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and an unknown accomplice, that I'd bet my last knut was Ron, broke into the ministry and freed a load of muggle-borns who were getting sent off to Azkaban," he said proudly. Neville raised his eyes in surprise.

"Really? When?" he asked.

"Apparently it happened the day after we got back. It was all hushed up, but that old nut who runs the Quibbler found out about it,"

"Xenophilius Lovegood?" Neville asked.

"Yeah that's the guy, can never say his name," Seamus said with a smile "It's all over the Quibbler. The ministry tried to make him run a retraction, but he refused,"

"That's awesome," Neville said, laughing.

"Yeah tell me about it," he chuckled.

"Is Luna okay? Pomfrey wouldn't tell me if she was out of the hospital wing or not," Neville asked, concern covering his face.

"Oh she's fine, got out yesterday. She's been running around with Ginny ever since," Seamus said, patting Neville on the back. They were interrupted by Lavender Brown bursting into the room, looking breathless.

"Err. Shall I leave you two alone?" Neville asked, standing up.

"Ginny, Luna Lovegood and Terry Boot," she announced. Seamus raised an eyebrow.

"What've they been doing?" he asked, hiding a smirk.

"They got captured by the Carrows for writing 'Potter Lives' on the top of the Astronomy Tower," she said, giving him a stern glare. Seamus' mouth dropped.

"What's happening to them?" Neville asked, standing up and pulling his wand out.

"They've been chained up in the dungeon. Carrow says they're gonna be left there overnight without food or water," she said urgently.

"Okay," he said, making towards the door. He looked at Seamus and Lavender.

"You coming?" he asked Seamus. He nodded and stood up.

"You stay here," he told Lavender, and together, Neville and Seamus sprinted down towards the dungeons. It only took them five minutes to find which dungeon they were in - Terry Boot was shouting himself hoarse for help.

"Alohomora," he whispered and the door clicked as it unlocked. Seamus and Neville snuck inside, bringing their fingers to their lips to hush the three as they entered. Ginny, Terry and Luna were strung out along the dungeon wall. They were attached to the wall by large iron cuffs around their wrists. Silently, Neville opened each cuff, and eased each person down. Luna was so weak from lack of food, that she almost collapsed in his arms.

"Hello," he said with a smile.

"Hi," she said weakly. He looked at the three of them.

"Right, you three are going to have to come back here in the morning and be chained back up," he said, sounding concerned.

"That's okay," Ginny said "Thanks,"

He smiled, and shrugged.

"From now on, I'm not letting you do anymore stuff that isn't safe," he said sternly. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Who put you in charge?" she asked.

"I think that may've been when I saved you from being chained up for a whole night without food or water," he said, equally cool. Ginny went a furious shade of red.

"That doesn't mean-"

"Oh give it up Ginny, before we put you back up there," Seamus said irritably. Neville smiled slightly.

"I don't think it's safe to go back to the dorms now; someone'll notice that you aren't meant to be there and the Carrows will find out," he said.

"So what're we going to do?" Ginny asked impatiently. Neville gave a slight smile. He took five small items out of his robes and dropped them to the floor.

"Engorgio," he said, and the five items enlarged into sleeping bags.


	10. Chapter 10

-1Chapter 10

The evening had been extremely uneventful, much to Neville's disappointment. Luna, Ginny and Terry had been so exhausted from getting chained up that they had fallen asleep almost instantaneously. Seamus and Neville had taken it upon themselves to stand guard at the door in case the Carrows returned to inspect their captives. Seamus had fallen asleep first, his head lolling lazily against the dungeon wall, wand in his lap. At six in the morning, Neville woke the others up, and unwillingly chained his friends back up to the dungeon walls. He and Seamus snuck out quietly, and made their way back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"You do realise there was probably a better way to do that than have a sleepover on the dungeon floor?" Seamus said in hushed tone.

"Yeah, probably," he said quietly.

"So what were you trying to achieve by sleeping in the same room as people such as Luna Lovegood?" he asked, with a smile and a raised eyebrow. Neville looked at him long and hard.

"I dunno, why were you mumbling about Lavender in your sleep? Got yourself a gardening hobby?" he countered. Seamus blushed a deep red and stopped talking. They walked past the third years that were all gathering around the notice board, before seeing a large, officious looking notice. They backtracked and Neville scanned over it.

"It says that the Carrows now have authority to search students rooms," he said, rolling his eyes.

"That bluntly?"

"Pretty much word for word," Neville mumbled, before running upstairs to the seventh year dorm room. Neville hadn't been happy with inheriting it from the previous seventh year - there were a number of dubious stains on the plush carpet. Seamus followed him up warily, and locked the door behind him.

"Have you finally lost it?" he asked coolly.

"Nope," Neville said "There have been hundreds of students in these dorms. At some point or another, someone must have had a hiding place right?"

Seamus stared at him.

"I can't tell whether that's brilliant or so unlikely that you actually _have_ lost it,"

"Portum revelio," he declared, waving his wand around in a circle. There was a brief flash and small blue square appeared on the floor. Neville grinned at Seamus.

"That was about as likely as Ron getting together with Hermione," his Irish friend muttered. Neville dropped to the floor and opened the hatch up.

"We can just dump stuff in here whenever the Carrows come round," he grinned. He put his hand down into the blackness that was the hole, feeling around to see if there was anything left in there. His hand clasped around a book and he pulled it out. Neville looked at the title written across the cover.

"Property of James Potter apparently," Neville said, raising an eyebrow.

"As in Harry's dad?" Seamus enquired.

"I don't think there are many other James Potters," he said.

"What do we do with it?"

"We keep it," Neville said, shrugging.

After putting the book back in it's place, Neville and Seamus returned to the common room, where Ginny was entered, surprisingly followed by Luna. Neville gave her an enquiring look.

"Ginny decided it was okay for me to come to your common room," she said brightly "It's very small isn't it,"

"We prefer to think of it as…homely," Seamus said quietly. Neville beamed at the shorter blonde girl.

"So what did the Carrows say when they let you go?" he said.

"Nothing. Filch was the one that let us out. And he was just laughing and muttering to himself. I think he's losing it actually," Ginny said, smiling slightly. It seemed that the brief argument they had had was now forgiven.

"What lessons have we got today?" Neville asked Seamus, who gave him a strange look.

"It's a Sunday," he stated bluntly.

"Ah….right," he mumbled, blushing slightly. Luna was still watching him.

"Well I don't think we should do any more Dumbledore's Army stuff for a bit. Let the heat die down," Neville said, taking a seat in the armchair by the fire. Ginny glared at him.

"Harry wouldn't stop fighting them," she said, eyebrows up in her hair.

"He would if it meant not being able to fight them again…think of a way for that to make sense," he mumbled, gesticulating wildly.

"He wou-" she started.

"Oh shut up," Seamus said, resting his head on the chair. She scowled at him, then stormed out in a flurry of red hair,

"This is ridiculous," Neville hissed between his teeth.

"I agree," Seamus muttered, then noticed a brown haired girl making her way out of the portrait hole. He stood up, knocking the seat back slightly.

"Hey, Lavender, wait up!" he called, running after her. Neville smiled nervously at Luna, who beamed back at him.

"So, what are you doing today?" Neville asked quietly.

"Nothing. Can I go with you?" she asked quickly.

"Go with me where?" he asked, slightly bemused.

"For a walk?" she asked brightly.

"Erm…yeah, sure," Neville said, standing up and extending his arm. She dodged his arm and slipped her hand around his waist. His heart fluttered slightly, and he sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	11. Chapter 11

-1Chapter 11

They walked around the lake for a little while, just the two of them. The sun was surprisingly high for the cold weather they had been having that October. They didn't even have to wear their thick winter robes. Luna leant her head on Neville's shoulder, her silvery blonde hair blowing around slightly in the wind. He had conjured a blanket for them to sit on by the lakeside. He lay down on it, and Luna lay next to him, resting her head on him comfortably. She closed her eyes, smiling widely as she drifted off to a light sleep. He watched her chest rise up and down as she breathed in and out.

"Hey! Blood traitor!" a low shout came. Neville turned his head, rolling his eyes. Crabbe and Goyle were making their lumbering way towards them.

"Hey Goyle, where'd Malfoy disappear to? Did he find a brick wall more engaging conversation?" Neville snapped. The two boys made their way over towards them.

"What you doing with the crazy bi-" Crabbe started in a high voice, but Neville interrupted.

"Finish that sentence and I'll hex you to kingdom come," he growled from his prone position on the floor. Crabbe didn't even answer, just extended his foot and kicked Neville in the stomach. Luna stirred to consciousness. Neville pulled his wand from his robes and stunned Goyle in the chest. Crabbe let out a roar and pulled his own wand out, pointing it at Luna.

"No," Neville hissed, standing up in front of the blonde girl.

"Cruc-" he started, but didn't continue. He fell over backwards, eyes wide open and swivelling around in his head "I enjoy doing that," she said with a wicked grin.

"Thanks," Neville said, smiling. He turned to look at Luna, who had already fallen asleep. Ginny came and sat next to him on the mildly damp grass.

"Look…I'm sorry about acting up lately," she said, going a furious shade of red around her ears.

"That's okay, I understand," he said with a warm smile. Ginny looked from him to Luna.

"Have you mentioned anything to her yet?" she asked quietly.

"About what?" he said, genuinely confused. Ginny chuckled a little.

"You like her," she announced.

"I do?" he asked, bewildered.

"Yes," she said, nodding.

"First I've heard of it," he said, shrugging. Ginny giggled, and Neville gave her a questioning look.

"Why Miss Weasley," he said, slightly sleepily "I do believe you're enjoying my discomfort,"

"Nope," she said "Just wondering whether all boys are as clueless as you, Harry and Ron,"

"Nah, we're top of the list," he said with a slight smile. What Ginny had said made sense, the odd fluttering feeling he would get when she brushed past him. A few years ago he would have panicked at the thought. Now he just felt a detached bewilderment.

"She can't like me though," he pondered aloud. Ginny laughed louder at this.

"She's been dropping hints all year," she said in between bouts of laughter. He blushed a deeper shade of red.

"She has?" he mumbled. Ginny nodded, standing up.

"I'm gonna leave you two to it," she said brightly. Neville gave her a withering look.

"Why thank you," he said. Luna slept for another half an hour, rolling over once or twice in her sleep. She woke, blinking her huge eyes.

"How come you were so tired?" he asked quietly.

"I was up most of the night," she explained simply.

"But I was watching you," he said, slightly puzzled. She gave a dazzling smile.

"Who's to say I wasn't watching you?" she said, and then picked herself up and trotted off to the castle. Neville lay there on the blanket feeling slightly bewildered.

A week or so later, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Seamus were running down a corridor, the torches ahead of them extinguishing as they approached them. They could hear heavy footfalls behind them, accompanied by a loud wheezing.

"They came this way Professors, I'm sure of it," Filch announced, panting.

"Are you thick squib?" Amycus' sneering voice came down the hall "the brats went this way,"

"I think we should split up, see," Alecto shouted. There were murmurs of agreement, and the sound of the three people going a different way. Neville looked at Ginny and Seamus and hissed between his teeth "Split up!"

Seamus nodded and grabbed the red headed girl by her wrist, dragging her down the opposite flight of stairs. Hearing the footsteps get closer, Neville grabbed Luna by the waist and pulled her into what appeared to be a broom closet. He dropped down and whispered "Colloportus,"

There was a slight squelching sound as the door locked itself. Equally as quietly, he whispered "Muffliato," then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Something Harry taught me," he muttered "should stop the Carrows from hearing us,"

He suddenly realised he was pressed very close to Luna by the small confines of the cupboard. They were either doomed to awkwardness, or discovery by the Carrows.

"You're very close to me, Neville," Luna said a little breathily. He gulped.

"You're breathing very hard," she said, impossibly managing to take a step closer to him. He felt himself go red in the face, beads of sweat running down his nose.

"You're sweating," she declared, running her hand over his face.

"You must be very hot," she said quietly, managing to press herself against him. He debated nodding, but decided on just gulping again.

"I can think of a way to cool you down," she said in a tone that could only be described as sultry. Suddenly the door was opened behind him, and Neville fell backward, Luna falling on top of him. Neville got an upside down view of a grinning Seamus.

"Are we interrupting anything?" he said with a grin. Ginny elbowed him.

"We heard the ghosts talking about the Carrows going to the Astronomy Tower, so we have a safe run back to the common room,"

Neville looked up at Luna, who had stood up and was looking bitterly disappointed.

"Luna, are you okay?" Ginny asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Luna nodded silently, and Neville noted there was water in her eyes.

"I'm fine," she said quietly, then ran off. Ginny gave Seamus a murderous look and ran off after her.

"What was that all about?" he asked innocently. Neville rolled his eyes.

"Give me a hand up," he muttered.


	12. Chapter 12

-1Chapter 12

The Christmas holidays were bearing down upon them with alarming speed. Still, he reckoned this was a chance for some of the children to get out of Hogwarts, and the twisted vision of what it had once been. Neville had taken to flicking through James Potter's diary. It wasn't just a curiosity thing - if you ignored the constant doe-eyes over Lilly Evans, then there were some good pranks that could be converted into DA stunts. So far the Great Hall had been decorated with banners, kids had been taken off chains, offices had been painted pink, pictures of Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore turned up everywhere.

_March 12th_

_Sirius still seems to think that Lilly is \a lost cause. I said the same about his motorbike. Remus says that he'll start talking to me again in a few days, and that he may have been right about Evans. I told him that there was still a chance, if I played it right. He did the normal rolling of the eyes and going back to his book. So I went into Hogsmede (used the witch with the hump) and got a necklace - not to expensive, but not bad. I'm going to give it to her on the train home, when she doesn't have a whole castle to run away in._

_JP_

Neville blinked. Normally James Potter's plans include flying around on broomsticks, or on one memorable occasion a dragon. However this actually seemed to make sense. He put the diary away in it's hiding place, idly wondering if James had found some potion to make him smarter. Still, it was a fairly good idea. Not many places on the train to hide. But that was a double-edged sword if things went wrong. So he'd tell her on the train back home.

A few days later Neville, Luna, Ginny and Seamus sat in the carriage at the back of the train. A little necklace, with some silver symbol on it was stuffed into the top of his robes. About half an hour into the journey, and after an intense game of exploding snap, Ginny stood up dramatically. Neville looked at her enquiringly.

"I think we're slowing down. I'm going to check it out," she said "Come on Seamus,"

She grabbed the slightly dozy Irish boy by his shoulder and pulled him, still protesting, out of the carriage. Neville gave Luna a sheepish grin, which she replied with a big smile.

"So Luna…" he began, gulping.

"Yes Neville?" she asked, inquiringly, blue eyes growing.

"Erm, I got you this," he mumbled, pulling the necklace out of his robes and dropping it into her hands.

"Ooh!" she said, holding it up and inspecting it. He blinked, waiting for a verdict, but was instead engulfed in a hug that knocked him back into his seat.

"Thank you," she said quietly. He briefly considered turning it into a friendly hug by patting her on the back, but instead just left his arms around her. She was sitting astride him, and she moved her head from his shoulder to look into his eyes. He gulped again. She moved her lips closer to his.

Suddenly there was a huge jolt, and Luna fell off of his lap. Sighing, and cursing whatever passed for his luck, Neville stood up. He picked her up and stood her on her feet, looking around the carriage. There were shouts and screams from down the train.

"It seems we have actually stopped," he murmured, and moved to look out the window. A black shape moved past it, and he jumped back. He turned as Ginny ran into the carriage, looking out of breath.

"What is it?" he asked, drawing his wand.

"Death Eaters," she panted "here on the train,"

"Where's Seamus?" he asked, casting colloportus on the door.

"He got stunned, and his face got slashed. They're going through the train stunning everyone they can find. They're looking for someone," Ginny said breathlessly.

"Who?" Neville asked. Ginny looked at Luna.

"No," he said very quietly.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"They aren't having her. They'll have to kill me first," he said quietly. He could hear the screams as the Death Eaters burst into the carriage next door. He felt a small hand on his shoulder, and Luna turned him around to face her.

"I have to go, Neville," she whispered.

"No," he said again, quieter this time, a tear rolling down his cheek "I won't let you,"

She ran her hand over his face softly.

"I'll see you again, soon," she said sweetly, bright blue eyes misty.

"Please," he said, a slight tone of need in his voice.

"It'll be okay," she said in a hushed tone.

"Luna I-" he started, but she shushed him with a finger over his lips.

"Don't. Leave it as something beautiful that we didn't say," she said quietly. The door to the carriage burst open, and Neville raised his wand. The Death Eater flicked his wand, and he flew into the side of the carriage. There was a sickening crack that he knew was his head. His vision went fuzzy. He saw a red jet hit Ginny and she fell backwards.

"Bye Neville," he heard Luna say, then there was another red jet.

He woke up, and immediately sat bolt upright. Ginny was still unconscious, and most of the windows in the carriage had been shattered. He felt the train moving beneath him, and struggled to his feet. The back of his head felt sticky, and he was sure it was blood. He staggered over to the door of the carriage, and a glint of silver caught his eyes. He dropped to his knees, and picked it up. The necklace.

"Luna," he whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

**First Authors Note: I think this chapter works well with 'Statues' by Foo Fighters**

Chapter 13

"She never knew, Ginny," he said with a kind of horror. The Gryffindor Common room was almost empty, gone was the hour when everyone departed for bed. The two friends sat in armchairs around the dwindling fire.

"She knew," Ginny said "She always knew stuff,"

"How come she didn't say it?" Neville asked.

"Maybe there was never a right time," Ginny said with a shrug.

"Hmm," he said noncommittally. Ginny looked at the time.

"I should probably get to bed, double transfiguration tomorrow morning," she said, standing up and heading towards the dormitories.

"Okay, I'll catch you tomorrow," Neville said, not looking up from the fire.

"Don't blame yourself," she said, walking up the stairs. He sat in silence for a while.

"There was always a right time," he hissed, putting out the fire.

Seamus came sprinting into the Common Room, where Neville was trying to tackle a particularly tricky piece of charms homework.

"You were right, mate," he said, hands on his knees as he panted for air.

"About what?" he said crossing the t's in a sentence.

"Ginny's gone," Seamus said. Neville's head flicked up.

"What?"

"The whole family disappeared overnight. We don't reckon the Death Eaters caught up with them, because there's been no announcement," he said.

"The Weasleys' have gone into hiding?" he asked.

"Looks like it," Seamus replied.

"That's that then," he said, turning back to his homework.

"They'll be fine mate,"

"For now," he said finally. He made a few finishing touches to the homework before tapping it twice. It morphed into a paper aeroplane and soared out of the open window. Seamus looked at him, confusion etched on his face.

"There's a meeting tonight,"

"What if the Carrows-"

"It's in code," Neville said, raising an eyebrow.

"Right…well, happy Easter,"

"Yeah, you too,"

"They're coming for me Seamus," Neville said urgently.

"What?" the irish boy said, looking up from his bed.

"They are coming for me," he said seriously "That little stunt in the greenhouses took it too far. They're coming for me now,"

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to hide,"

"Where?"

"I can't tell you," Neville said, backing towards the door.

"Why not?" Seamus said, violently standing up and throwing down his book.

"Because you've been under the Imperius Curse for the last three days," he said very quietly, drawing his wand.

"What?" he shouted.

"You're a good friend, Seamus. I'll see you when this is all over," he said with a grimace.

"You-!" he started.

"_Stupefy,__"_Neville said, the red bolt hitting his irish friend in the chest. There was a loud knock at the door. He looked at the small, ornamental fireplace, and flicked his wand at it. It burst into roaring flames instantly. There was a small box of glittering powder on top of the fireplace. He grabbed a handful and threw It into the fire, before stepping in after it.

"The Room of Requirement," he said clearly, and the world began to spin.

It had been a long time. A long time since he had sat in a real common room. Even longer since he had had a real lesson. A long time since he had seen Luna smile. A long time since he himself had smiled. It was strange to him to have seen her so happy and well after all this time. Just to saunter back into his life, Dean at her heels like a lovesick puppy. No one could sense the anger and jealousy that riled in him as he had watched that. It felt odd to be so possessive over something, but still so natural. It was stranger still to him, that he thought of these things during a moment like this. A moment when he was fighting for his life, and for the rest of the world's. The ruby studded sword in his hand slashed through the robes of a Death Eater, having replaced his wand that had been lost on the lawn of Hogwarts. He flicked through the Death Eater's wand, cutting it in half and marvelling at the sharpness of it. And then his head jolted up and he was brought staggering back to reality. Fenrir Greyback, growling and looking on at the girls who were duelling Bellatrix Lestrange with a vested interest.

Luna.

He leapt, faster and harder than even he could believe. He connected with Greyback's neck just as he attempted to pounce, a red-headed figure crunching into the werewolf's knees. He crunched to the ground satisfyingly, his head connecting with the stone of the Great Hall. Ron looked up at him.

"Bloody hell Neville," he said, slightly astounded, before picking himself up and running off into the commotion. And then there was silence. Neville looked round at the point everyone was looking at.

"Harry," he murmured.

Neville sat at the table quietly, smiling slightly as he listened to the conversation flying around above his head. The sword of Gryffindor sat above his plate as he ate slowly. He wasn't particularly hungry, it was just something to occupy him. His eyes wandered over to where Luna sat, alone, now that Harry had gone. It wasn't hard to work out when one of your friends had turned invisible and disappeared, especially now that he was a hero. Which he supposed he was too, he thought as his eyes turned back to the sword. But one did not always have to be that kind of hero.

"Excuse me ladies," he said, getting up from the table and abandoning the girls that had been fawning over his now scarred face. There were disappointed sighs, and one set of derisive laughter, when he walked over to Luna. She looked up, wide eyes surprised.

"Walk with me," he said calmly. It wasn't a question. She reached up and took his hand, springing to her feet daintily. They walked out of the Great Hall together, holding hands. As they meandered along the corridor, Neville watched her move. It was airy, yet grounded, and it made him smile.

"You're staring Neville," she said, in a slightly accusing tone. His smile widened.

"I think I am," he said "Just appreciating the view,"

They were out in the grounds now, walking around the edge of the Great Lake.

"You like staring at me Neville, don't you?" Luna stated.

"It's a habit I've fallen into," he said, laughing a little.

"You're different," she said, her eyes widening. Neville shrugged.

"A little more confident maybe. I'm the same underneath," he said, mumbling a little.

"Neville I-" Luna started, but was cut off by Neville putting a calloused finger to her lips.

"I love you Luna," he said, smiling a little sadly "You need to know that. If you're going out with Dean, or you're gonna go swanning off into the sunset with someone I've never met before, you have to know. I think we should be together. You and me. I love the way you point out the obvious. I love the way your eyes go wide when you're excited. I love all the little necklaces, all the little facts. I love you,"

She looked at him, mouth slightly open. He closed the gap between them, putting one hand in hers and the other on her shoulder.

"Ne-"

He kissed her then. It was exactly as he imagined it would be, on those cold lonely nights with no one to talk to. Her very presence warmed him, and he felt the spiky jump of adrenaline shooting around his body. Her mouth tasted of fruit; strawberries and apricot for some bizarre reason. And also biscuit. He would've laughed if he wasn't so completely happy. His arms, slightly more muscular than the last time they had talked, held her small body close to his. He broke off the kiss, as a red flush filled Luna's ivory skin.

"I love you," he said calmly, reassuringly.

"I love you too," she whispered, in a kind of shock.

"I know," Neville said, smiling.

**AN: **That's all folks. Thank's for all the comments and encouragement, and I apologise for keeping you waiting for the final installment. Who knows, I may even write another fic at some point. All suggestions welcome.


End file.
